Mega Man 8
'Boss Damage Table' Notes: *Damage data values in this chart were obtained from the Sony PlayStation version of Mega Man 8 with the exception of Cut Man and Wood Man, Saturn-exclusive bosses. Damage values for the Sega Saturn version may vary. *For Mega Buster, the first number is damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is partially-charged; third number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. **Laser and Arrow Shots are not listed separately as a Laser Shot inflicts the same damage as a half-charged Mega Buster shot, and an Arrow Shot inflicts the same damage as a fully-charged Mega Buster shot. *For Special Weapons that are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target such as Tornado Hold or Flash Bomb, the values listed is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount inflicted. **An exception to this rule is Astro Crush, which values are listed as the total amount, because the Weapon strikes multiple times on the entire screen regardless of the current position of the enemy. *For Tornado Hold, the first number is damage inflicted from hitting the boss with the fan; the second number is damage dealt from the tornado it creates. **Interestingly, the first damage value for Tornado Hold matches the amount of damage inflicted from that of an uncharged Mega Buster shot. *For Grenade Man, hitting him with his own Flash Bombs by deflecting them back with Thunder Claw inflicts the same amount of damage as hitting him directly with it. *For Atetemino, Mega Ball and Ice Wave are the only two Special Weapons capable of inflicting damage to it under normal circumstances. However, the player can still damage it with most other Special Weapons by firing Tornado Hold underneath it, allowing Mega Man to take damage from contacting Atetemino from below as he rises upwards, using the temporary invincibility to pass through the boss and giving the player an opportunity to fire the desired Special Weapon or even the Mega Buster at the boss's head as Mega Man makes his way down. This method is not recommended however, as most other Special Weapons inflict minimal damage against it. **Alternatively, it is possible to damage Atetemino with the Mega Buster if the Arrow Shot is bought and activated. By shooting a Charge Shot at one of the crates when lined up with Atetemino and is on the ground, it is possible for the subsequent shots to hit Atetemino for two units of damage. *For Bliking, it is the only boss in the game to take different amounts of damage from each strike from the same Special Weapon (i.e., Flame Sword inflicts 3 units of damage, 2 the next, 3, etc.), hence most data values are listed in fractions. **For damage values from Mega Man's helpers, Rush's cannon shots will inflict 1½ units of damage against Bliking; Eddie's bombs will inflict 2; Auto's missiles will inflict 2, and Beat will inflict 1½. *Bass is the only boss in the game which Astro Crush can strike three times against (as opposed to two). *For additional damage info, including damage tables on midbosses, check the Google Doc linked below. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Order:' Any% * Grenade Man* * Frost Man * Tengu Man * Clown Man * Duo (Mid-Stage) + Shopping Trip * Astro Man** * Aqua Man * Sword Man * Search Man *It is worth noting that Tengu Man takes increased damage (2/3/4 increased from 1/2/3) from Mega Buster. This can make him an appealing first boss to tackle. However, the loss of Rush Bike in the first half of Clown Man makes this route signficantly slower. **The legacy route of this category would start with Sword Man in the back half of the Robot Masters. Both Sword and Astro have soft weaknesses from which they take two damage to mitigate the lack of a hard weakness (Ice Wave and Flash Bomb respectively). However, due to many factors, including the discovery of a manipulation for a consistent Sword Man, this route is slower. 40 Bolts (100%) * Grenade Man * Frost Man * Tengu Man * Clown Man * Duo (Mid-Stage) + Shopping Trip #1 (Hyper Slider) * Sword Man (Bolt is duplicated here to skip Tengu Man revisit)* * Search Man * Astro Man * Aqua Man * Shopping Trip #2 (Hi Speed Charge + Exit Parts) * Revisits (Grenade, Frost, and Clown - optionally Tengu Man if bolt dupe is skipped) *It is worth noting that the Saturn version of MM8 moves the duplicated bolt in Sword Man to the midboss fight with Wood Man in Search. For this reason, the duplication cannot be done in the Sega Saturn version. Basic Stuff To Know * Text in this game is advanced by any button except the d-pad. Holding one button and mashing the others is a good setup for mashing through text. * The Japanese version does not save time due to text - the text advances at exactly the same speed in both versions. * There are 40 individual bolts throughout the game that act as currency in Dr. Light's Shop. * The quick weapon switching order is Mega Buster ->Mega Ball -> Flash Bomb -> Thunder Claw -> Ice Wave -> Tornado Hold -> Water Balloon -> Flame Sword -> Homing Sniper -> Astro Crush. You can also hit L1+R1 at any point in the order to return to Mega Buster. * Mega Man 8 is unique in the sense that using L1 or R1 to switch weapons does not cancel any weapon that you currently have on screen. This allows for combining weapons together to clear out screens more quickly. * Mega Man 8 is the only classic game where half-charges deal 2 damage, not 1. This is especially useful when fighting Grenade Man. * Thunder Claw does not trigger enemy i-frames when it is returning to you, meaning that the backswing will deal damage on every frame that it is inside an enemy. * Tornado Hold has two separate components - the fan and the tornado. Each component will interact with enemies differently (for damage values), so take care to note which one you're striking an enemy with. * Water Balloon has no shot limit, and can be fired as fast as you can mash (up to 30hz). * Homing Sniper can be charged to target multiple enemies at once. This is occasionally useful (Astro Man refight). * The refights capsules in Wily 4 are laid out identically to how the robot masters appear on the Stage Select screen, with the first set on the left and the second set on the right. 'Rush Bike' Grenade Man: Beginning of second half. Jump off at last exploding platforms to elevate up to platform with fire Mettaur. Possible to keep for longer.* Frost Man: Beginning of second half. Jump off when you have to start going up. Clown Man: Beginning of first half. Go as far as you can until Rush retreats. (forced retreat after train section) Astro Man: Beginning of first half. Go until you reach the first ladder in the second area. This strat is frames slower than sliding and signficantly harder - not recommended. Aqua Man: '''Near the middle of the first half. At the top of the first climb, near the spikes. Saves frames - not recommended. Possible to summon earlier.* '''Search Man: Beginning of first half. Go the lower route in the fourth area until you encounter a bunch of electric spiky blockades. Jump off Rush Bike and use Mega Ball to go over those. Possible second spot was the area right before the boss room. Bike works out to be slower in this screen on all versions. *There is a glitch with Rush Bike that allows for double jumps. While riding Rush Bike, you are grounded for a single frame when coming out of the damage animation. This allows for multiple jumps, but each is frame perfect. The TAS uses this to maintain Rush Bike for longer, but this trick is unreliable in RTA and currently has no setup. 'Mega Ball' Mega Ball will allow you to climb corridors quickly (faster than ladders, moving platforms, clearing multiple targets etc). To do the Mega Ball jump, you will want to hold down the jump button as you make contact with the Mega Ball, whether on the ground or in midair. When chaining multiple jumps together, do not let go of the jump button - it makes the timing significantly easier. When sliding off of a platform, you have 8 frames in which you can Mega Ball jump. This is (colloquially) referred to as a Money Jump. This trick saves time in most places you need to jump, since it extends your slide further, but it does carry a risk of death in many spots. Version Differences Playstation 1 ''' The PS1 version of MM8 is often considered the "standard" version due to it being the most common and accessible. They are several different versions released on the Playstation, though they vary minimally. The detailed differences are documented in the Google Doc linked below. '''Sega Saturn The Saturn version of 8 is very different from its PS1 counterpart. It adds many enemies throughout the levels, and even has two additional midbosses. The music and graphics are slightly changed in some levels, and the loads are overall slower than PS1. For these reasons, it is considered a separate category for RTA. 'Mega Man Anniversary Collection' MMAC takes out the loading screens that are present in the PS version. However, the pause menu and level transitions are slower than the PS1 version due to a longer graphical transition. In some cases, this makes accessing the Rush Bike faster than regular movement. Between different consoles on MMAC, PS2 appears to be the fastest of the three consoles. Some lag is noticeable compared to the original PSX, but it is much less in the PS2 version than the GCN or XBOX versions. All of the versions of Anniversary Collection are considered a separate category for RTA. Mega Man Legacy Collection Legacy Collection on all platforms is roughly the same speed as Anniversary Collection and PS1 FDS. Most loads are faster, but the text advances significantly slower than in the original or AC versions. The Legacy Collection port is considered to be a separate category for RTA. References * The full RTA leaderboards for Mega Man 8 can be found here. * The info and scope of this wiki page is currently very limited. For a full reference guide for Mega Man 8 RTA, please check out this guide. Category:Classic Series